Who's That Girl?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kikyo's feelings after finding out about Kagome. How does she feel about Kagome? What does she think of her? Being able to live again is not how Kikyo thought it would be. Songfic to 'Who's That Girl' by Hilary Duff.


**I hate Kikyo and I think she should die and stay dead, but I was listening to **_**Who's That Girl? **_**by Hilary Duff and thought of how well it described Kikyo's feelings about Kagome. This story just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. It takes place after the episode **_**Kagome's voice and Kikyo's Kiss **_**(or is it **_**Kikyo's Kiss and Kagome's Voice**_**?) So now, I'm bending over backwards trying to think of how Kikyo feels. Tell me what you think. Here's **_**Who's That Girl?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Who's That Girl._**

_Who's that girl? _I thought as I walked through the forest, my white soul collectors following behind me. I almost had Inuyasha, almost dragged him into hell with me. But that girl. That girl's voice distracted him. Does he really care about that girl more than he cares about me? Has she been replaced me in Inuyasha's heart?

When I was revived, I thought that Inuyasha and I could finally be together. It would be just like the old times. When we would go to places and talk at midnight. We shared secrets no one else knew. Does he now talk to that girl at midnight? Does he share secrets with her? Those things belong to me and only me. These thoughts angered me as I began to sing quietly a song I had once heard:

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who is that girl? And where is she from? She dresses so oddly. What women in her right mind would wear a skirt that short? What is Inuyasha thinking? Could he really love her? No. She couldn't be the one Inuyasha wanted. She's stealing my life, my world. This can't be real. It's not right. That was supposed to be my day, my night, when I finally get Inuyasha back and we could be together. But no. That girl had to ruin it. Who is that girl living my life? I sung angrily:

_  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

When Inuyasha and I were talking, it seemed as if everything was the same with us. But that girl. When he heard her, it seemed as if everything changed. I thought this was all a bad dream. That I would wake up and I would have never pinned Inuyasha to that tree and I would have never met the bandit Onigumo and Naraku wouldn't even exist. But this isn't a dream. This is _real_. And now, that girl is everywhere I want to be. I sung sadly:

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

_I_ was the one that made Inuyasha laugh. _I _made him feel. _I_ made him sad. And you know what. I'm not sorry all that happened. I'm not sorry about what we did or who we were. And I'm certainly not sorry I'm not her. I don't want to be that girl. I'm me. Kikyo. I sung bitterly:

_  
I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her _

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life 

Who is that girl? I have to know. She's stolen Inuyasha. _My _Inuyasha. He belongs to me and me only. And I will make Inuyasha mine. But I have to know, who's that girl?

**This actually came out better than I expected, although I think I might have made Kikyo a little possessive. Did I? After hearing this song, I thought that it was exactly how Kikyo felt when she found out about Kagome. Please Review!**


End file.
